expect the unexpected
by flamingo17
Summary: Winter and Taylor are forced to choose between Candor, Dauntless and Erudite. They're life has been chewed up and spat out wrong. They're fierce. They're beautiful. They're loyal. They're honest (to each other). They're troublemakers. They're inseparable. They're identical in every way. They're twins. Written by:Fish337 and Flamingo17. Rated T for language and violence
1. The test

Expect the unexpected

Rated T for violence and language written by Flamingo17 and Fish 337

Winter Pov:

Taylor whispered in my ear: "Go on do it Throw the knife at his ear, graze it the sissy will shit himself"

I smirked in response, grabbed the knife, aimed and released. The knife sliced through the air and hit my target. Bullseye. The moment he started screaming we ran, hands over our mouths to stifle our laughter .Back in the safety of our tree house we built a couple years earlier, we collapsed on the cushions laughing.

"Did you see his face?" I asked through laboured breaths

Taylor shushed me as we heard our names echoing throughout Erudite.

"We're in deep shit." I whispered.

Taylor nodded in agreement "Same old, same old"

Once I heard the voices die down I nudged my carbon copy. We climbed down the branches and sprinted back home.

We snuck in through the back door trying to avoid the newly planted roses. Mum would kill us with a rusty knife if we ruined her award winning flowers. We heard mums voice drifting down the hall.

"Aaron we can't keep living like this." Mum inhaled deeply before continuing, "They can't keep living like animals. Jeannine's been over here so many times she has her own chair!"

"Arabella they're children!"

We crept closer ears pressed against the door.

"Yes they're children about to take the altitude test." We both groan silently at the thought.

"Bella you're right they are about to take the altitude test. Which is all the more reason to let them have they're fun. They won't be children for much longer."

Taylor barged the door open with a false smile on her face. I immediately mimic her.

"So what did we miss?" I asked innocently

"I'm starving! Where's dinner?" Taylor exclaimed grabbing her stomach dramatically. I snorted and joined in on the theatrics groaning.

"It's almost ready" dad replied shuffling awkwardly out of the room.

Mums face was still flushed as it had been from the moment we barged in.

Smiling sweetly mum said "I'm … just er going to … do the laundry then take a um bubble bath. Yeah, yeah that's what I'm going to do. Bye" She almost fell on her face as she ran out of the room.

Taylor dragged me by the ear to help dad in the kitchen with me protesting.

"Hi girls. Can one of you take those carrots off the stove and the other set the table."

"Sure dad." We replied in unison. I rushed off to take the cutlery into the dining room. As I left the room I grinned like a Cheshire cat thinking about how much Taylor hates carrots. I looked over me shoulder and she shot me a look that promised I was going to pay. I smirked in response humming as I made my way to the dining room.

A few minutes later Taylor and dad came in with the steaming bowls of food. Taylor sat down next to me and 'accidentally' elbowed my nose with quite a lot of force. She smirked triumphantly and sat down satisfied.

"Bella, Max dinner!" Dad shouted as he set down the pork.

Max stumbled down the stairs, nose in a book.

"What are.."

"You reading? Little brother." Taylor finished for me.

He mumbled something incoherent in response and slid into his chair, opposite Taylor. Mum came down and plonked in her chair, which was conveniently across from mine.

Mum glared at Max and told him to put the book away. I rolled my eyes as my thoughts were suddenly cut off by Dad telling everyone to tuck in. I cut up some pork and just as it was millimetres away from my lips mum sighed

"Winter, Taylor we need to talk."

I set down fork and looked at Taylor. Here we go again: bla,bla,bla Jeannine came round, bla,bla,bla grounded bla,bla,bla bed after dinner. No dessert.

Dad interrupted "but Bella I made Brownies and vanilla ice cream especially for the twins you know how much they love it." Mum sighed a defeated sigh before continuing

"Why do you always make me the bad cop? Fine, fine eat your blasted dessert but no dessert tomorrow." She changed the subject abruptly, looking at Max and asked what he was reading.

"Dividing for dummies by Roger Harrison. You know I fail miserably when it comes to maths."

"No your great you just need to boost your confidence." Dad exclaimed.

Max rolled his eyes and spoke with steady clear voice yet again "I'm top in all my classes except math. Confidence has nothing to do with it."

"And you think reading 'dividing for dummies' is going to help that?" Taylor snorted

" I was going to say that!" I exclaim playfully punching her arm. We giggle slightly and then carry on eating our dinner.

After dinner Taylor and I have a shower. When I get out of the shower I look in the mirror. My eyes is the first thing that catches people's attention. They're framed by long thick lashes and are a quire hazel colour. My nose is small but not childlike. My lips are ordinary. My body is athletic, muscular and toned. I have high check bones and olive skin. I look at my burgundy hair and see my brown roots coming through.

"Tay," I shout "We need to make some more hair dye."

"Kk we'll do that tomorrow" she shouts back as she enters the room in her towel. She takes the smaller towel off her head and flicks her wet her at me like a puppy. I squeal, flick her on the ear and tell her she's a bad dog.

I closed my eyes as she got changed into her pyjamas. Once she was changed she sat on my bed behind me and started brushing me hair. I smiled slightly as she French plaited my hair, it had been our routine since we were six.

"I'm really nervous about the altitude test. I mean what if we don't Erudite? I don't want to leave." Taylor announced out of the blue.

After she was done doing my hair I sat behind her and did hers. Thinking over what she said I replied

"What if we do get Erudite? I don't want to stay."

"Me too"

"Me too"

I look into her eyes, my eyes and say sleep with me to night, she must have sensed I was desperate as she smiled impishly and said dude I was gonna ask you. We smile then dive under my duvet.

At the crack of dawn I woke up to someone prodding my check and singing 'singing in the rain'.

"Go away I hate you. You fish "

"I hate you too you pineapple," She replied in a cheery tone, "It's a big, big day."

"Big enough for you to be Effie Trinket?" I asked giggling, "Remind me why exactly it's a big day."

"Its monthly prank day of course!"

I jump out of bed singing 'hallelujah'

"This is going to be the best one yet!"

"10 year anniversary sister."

"You mean twin."

We both exclaimed "Woah!"

Giggling we ran in opposite directions to get changed. Once we're changed the day BEGINS!

"First on the list is the family." I stage whisper

"I'm surprised they haven't put wards on their doors."

"I'm surprised the whole of Erudite haven't upwards on their doors."

"They have."

I smile in response.

"Let the games begin."

After the damage was done on the friends and family, we moved onto bigger things. But first was the difficulty of getting out the house. We climbed out the window onto the branch that was only three meters below. Over time we put rope around it to make it sturdy. We got grounded a lot.

"First stop, the lab!" Taylor says with a war cry

The lab is deserted. I smile to myself. They're petrified.

"No one's here they're all scared shitless."

"I was thinking just that sister."

"You mean twin."

We both exclaimed "Woah!"

"Before we start the pranks lets whip up some hair dye." I say with a serious look on my face

"Sure but let's make extra we don't know if we'll still be in Erudite this time next year."

After we made lots of strong hair dye we started the pranks.

"Check the list. What pranks are to be done in here." She cackled madly

I pulled out the list of pranks (it's a very big list) and skimmed my thumb down the page till I found LAB written in big letters curtesy of Taylor herself.

"First up is the blue food dye in the chemicals so they can't tell the difference. I'll do that. You scribble over the labels… 3 2 1 GO!

We rushed around like headless chickens.

"Next is stink bombs. Gas marks at the ready." I shout like a Major

"Yes mam" Taylor replied saluting

"On my mark Gas mask on NOW!" Taylor pulled the tag off stink grenade and lobed it we did that a couple more times then fled the lab.

"Now the library." We pulled off our masks as we pelted towards the library. As we ran a flock of pigeons scattered out of the way. Like the lab the library was abandoned.

"First is unscrewing the lightbulbs."

"Then scrabble up the books "

"And then graffiti the recently painted wall with our initials and signatures "

"And last but not least the burnings of the rugs and the coffee spills on the cream carpet"

The day passed in a blur of satisfaction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I gave Taylor a reassuring look, she did the same as we went through the doors to the altitude test.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did you get?" we said at the same time in the safety of our bedroom

"On three"

"ONE"

"TWO"

"THREE"

"…"

Hello thanks for reading our first fanfic together we are actually twins were going on holiday for a week tomorrow so we will update when we do. Tell us what you thought also next chapter will be Taylors POV .We switch each chapter and there might be the occasional different character, who knows right?


	2. falling into oblivion

Expect the unexpected chapter 2

"Divergent." We whispered

A smile broke out onto my face and on hers.

"I bet you got Amity." Winter sniggered

"Oh hell no!" I answered giggling

"Ok but I know you got Erudite." She replied

"I know you did too and you got Candor." I proclaimed

"And Dauntless?" she asked worriedly

"Nah I got abnegation," I said sarcastically

She pushed onto the bed and rolled her eyes. I stood up giggling.

"Well I'm going to have a shower and go to bed." I hummed picking up my towel from the dresser.

"Ditto." She replied copying my movements.

After I got out the shower and put my blue over sized t shirt with erudite the symbol in the centre on, I wandered down stairs. I wanted to say good night to my family. It could potentially be the last time I say goodnight to them. I mean who knows. Tears start pooling in my eyes I blinked them away rapidly not wanting to show any signs of weakness not even to myself.

I brushed Winter's wet knotty hair. After it was fully brushed I whispered in her ear

"Do you want me to dye your hair?"

She nodded in response. I jumped up and grabbed one of the many, many bottles of hair dye. I knelt back down on the bed and started applying it. While she was waiting for it to set she brushed my hair then added the dye. By the time she was finished her dye had set.

"Lean over the bath." I tell her. Immediately Winter did as I told her. I took the shower head and started rinsing out the burgundy dye. Then visa versa. I sat behind Winter on her bed and started French braiding her hair.

"So what are you going to choose tomorrow?" she asked

"I don't know I'm just gonna wing it. What about you?"

"Well I'll probably sway towards what ever you choose."

I smiled to myself as I tied the hair band. I jumped up and sat in front of Winter hitting her on the head as I did so. She hit me back before she started doing my hair.

"If you don't choose Erudite will you miss the family?"

I look at Winter with a bemused expression then replied " for someone who is supposed to no everything about me not questions asked you sure know nothing about me!" she looked at me the smile she had on her face morphed into a very serious frown "But -"

I interrupted her quickly "Yes I'm going to miss home"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat in my seat nervously twiddling my thumbs. Winter was shifting from side to side which was making me more anxious. Winter prodded my in the arm. I looked up at her.

"Tay, you're up." She whispered

I glance up and saw hundreds of eyes all fixed on me.

"Oh, I must have zoned out." I whispered back

I shimmy past winter and made my way down the stairs. I picked up the knife from the table. I winced slightly as the blade sliced through my flesh. My hand hovered over the Erudite bowl. I glanced at Winter. Before I knew what I was doing my hand moved over to another bowl. Before I could change my mind my blood dropped into the hot coals. I walked over to the over enthusiastic cries from dauntless. Someone gave up their seat for me. I sat down flashing them a grateful smile. I watched as Winter's name was called and she made her way to the table strolling confidently. She sliced her hand and placed it over the dauntless bowl without hesitation. It was easy for her because she said she'd sway towards what I chose. I had to make the life changing decision for the both of us.

She ambled up to me. Someone further along gestured towards a seat.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'll sit with her." She replied

She shoved me over so we were sharing the seat. We exchanged confident grins. My eyes wondered to Erudite where our parents were. They looked deeply disappointed in us. It seemed they wanted us to stay more than we wanted to. Suddenly everyone started running. I got up and sprinted next to Winter. We clambered up the ladder to get to the train. We waited. Then started sprinting past some bemused initiates. I jumped up and pushed the button and pulled Winter in with me. She shot me a scowl.

"I could do that by myself." She wined

"I know." I replied smiling.

I looked round to see some very gobsmacked dauntless born in the train.

"How did you get in the first carriage?" someone asked

"We hijacked a helicopter." I said in a sarcastic tone. Winter snorted.

"How do you think? We ran and jumped." Winter commented

"I think you need to get your upstairs checked." I grinned tapping my temple.

"I'd be happy to do it for you. I mean both our parents are doctors." Winter sniggered

"I think its way past medical help."

"Alright, alright just asking, no need for some elaborate twin bond thing." Someone piped up from the cluster of dauntless born.

"But that's our specialty." I answer nudging Winter

"Seriously guys. No transfer has ever got to the first carriage. You're like different." Smiled the girl who spoke to us earlier.

"Get ready to jump." Someone shouted.

Winter and I walked to the back of the carriage. Then started running.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

We leapt across to the building. Landed then did an epic James bond roll. We got up and brushed ourselves off before proceeding towards the man standing on the ledge. We both smirk simultaneously as we hear someone shout "They're jumping." Once everyone is off the train the man on the ledge started talking

"Hello initiates. I'm Eric I'm one of the leaders here at dauntless. You've got to jump down to make it into dauntless." Murmurs broke out. I looked surprised this was something I didn't know about dauntless. Winter looked as if she had the same reaction.

"If you don't have the guts to jump you don't belong in dauntless. Someone's got to go first so who's it going to be?" Eric continued

"Me!" Winter and I shouted in unison. We glared at one another. Instead of racing to get the ledge first like everyone expected us to, we grabbed each other's hand and ran together. We stood on the ledge ready to jump when we heard a voice.

"You can't do that." Eric called.

"Watch us!" we replied as we flipped forward into oblivion. We landed in a heap of laughter.

"First jumper." Someone announced helping us out the net.

"Wait there's two of you?" the man murmured with a hint of disapproval in his voice.

"No shit Sherlock." I reply. If looks could kill id be dead right now. I just smiled innocently back at him.

"Names." He grumbled

"I'm Dumbledore and this is my good pal Gandalf." Winter lauged i sniggered

"Who?" the man asked

"Ugh! I'm Taylor and this is Winter." I answered annoyed at his lack of knowledge in books.

"First jumpers Taylor and Winter." Shouted the man followed by a lot of cheering.

After everyone had jumped. The speech started.

"Hello my name is Four. Bla bla bla." I tuned the rest out.

"This way." He called gesturing for everyone to follow him.

"This is where you'll be staying for the next 10 weeks." Four proclaimed

"Boys or girls?" someone hollered from the crowd

"Both," Four remarked "Get changed. Meet me by the pit in three minutes. Winter and I rushed to claim the two beds that looked more comfortable and were next to each other. We quickly got changed and were the first to leave.

"Now you will burn your clothes." Four ordered

Gladly I put my aqua skater skirt and black top in the fire.

"Follow me. We're going to the hall."

We followed Four nudging each other as we went. Winter found a table and I hurriedly sat next to her.

"Welcome initiates, to dauntless. Over the next few weeks you will go through training and at the end of the week you'll be ranked. If your name is below the red line you are cut. You chose us and now we get to choose you. Good luck."

Everyone started cheering god knows why. Then before I knew what was happening I was swept off my feet. I, along with the other initiates, was crowd surfing. I panicking slightly look around for Winter. I felt a sharp poke in my arm. I turn round and winter was next to me being passed along.

After we were back on the ground and had eaten, we made our way back to the room with the other initiates. I clambered into bed and snuggled down. After a while it was silent apart from a few faint snores. I turned on my side to face Winter. She was still awake and faced me.

"It feels so weird not being in Erudite." Winter whispered to me

"I know. I love it." I reply

"Me too."

"What do you think will happen if we're below the red line? Or if one of is and the other one isn't." I ask

"That's not going to happen so don't worry." She reassured me.

"Ok thanks. Night."

"Night." I turn so I'm lying on my back and shut my eyes.

Very good I changed nothing xxx


End file.
